


Союз сильных и независимых

by bravo_me, WTF_Batjokes_2020



Series: Миди G—PG-13 [1]
Category: Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Canon-Typical Humour, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Обсценная лексика, трэш угар и содомия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Batjokes_2020/pseuds/WTF_Batjokes_2020
Summary: Бэтмен помогает Джокеру упрятать Харли Квинн в Аркхэм. Но все всегда идет не так, когда два врага слишком сильно ненавидят друг друга.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Миди G—PG-13 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609693
Kudos: 14





	Союз сильных и независимых

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Браво](https://ficbook.net/authors/1653407)  
> Бета: [Jenny. Ien](https://ficbook.net/authors/198694)

Бэтсигнал горел над новым парком развлечений — неучтенная лампа, о которой Брюс раньше и понятия не имел. 

В городе было тихо — разве что банда Харли Квинн в очередной раз пыталась провернуть какое-то ограбление. Неудачное, судя по тому, что показывали в специальном выпуске новостей, который Брюс мельком отсматривал и слушал, пока мчался на бэтмобиле к парку.

С этим мог разобраться и Дэмиен. В конце концов, он так хотел найти себе заклятого врага — а Квинн сейчас как раз соответствовала его уровню. Не слишком опасная, не слишком злобная; может быть, чересчур упорная, но это было бы только в плюс Дэмиену — тот был таким же.

А вот парком, насколько Брюс знал, владел Джокер, а с Джокером он предпочитал разбираться сам.

На территории было тихо — для полной аутентичности зловещей долине не хватало только заливистого и истеричного стрекота сверчков. Сигнал мерцал над колесом обозрения, и Брюс направился именно туда.

К его удивлению, рядом с лампой было пусто.

Ну, не считая Джокера, но тот же не мог позвать его настолько прямолинейно?

— Бэтси, — Джокер отвесил поклон и широко улыбнулся. — Рад что ты пришел. Есть дело.

Брюс только хмыкнул. Подошел к лампе и отключил ее.

Площадка тут же погрузилась во мрак.

От щелчка зажигалки Брюс едва не вздрогнул — и тут же вытащил бэтаранги. Прищурился: нет, пока все было в порядке. Джокер лишь прикурил — и как-то совсем уж раздосадованно выпустил дым.

— Так вот, дело, — продолжил он. — Ты же в курсе, что я бросил Квинн?

— А говорят, что она тебя, — заметил Брюс.

— Чушь! — вспылил Джокер. — Меня нельзя бросить, Бэтси — кстати, к тебе это тоже относится. Я — могу бросить. От меня не уходят.

— Понял, — сухо ответил Брюс. Что-то это ему напоминало — да, Джим Гордон точно так же недавно вызвал его, чтобы пожаловаться на свою супругу. — И? Ты позвал меня, только чтобы поплакаться в жилетку?

Джокер едва не выронил сигарету изо рта — но спустя секунду начал хохотать. Неприлично громко и даже как-то слишком нервно — почти истерично.

— Я рад, что избавился от этой сучки! — наконец произнес он, давясь смехом. — Скатертью дорожка, она только мешала. И я вовсе не расстроен!

— Ну-ну.

— По краю ходишь, Бэтси, — Джокер пригрозил ему пальцем. — Дождешься у меня. Тоже тебя брошу.

— Я не твоя девушка.

— Ты мой враг! А я твой — единственный, неповторимый и самый первый! 

Замечание было довольно резонным.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Брюс. — Давай ближе к делу.

— Ближе так ближе, — Джокер пожал плечами. — Эта стерва залупается на меня! Дерзит! Мешает работать. Вот сегодня, например, что она делает?

— Грабит банк, — ровно ответил Брюс. — Робин занимается этим.

— Робин занимается, — раздраженно передразнил Джокер. — Эта сучка грабит банк, который я собирался ограбить завтра! И это ты должен был разбираться со мной, а не Робин! Из-за нее, между прочим, пропал повод для нашего свидания, Бэтси! Но это — о-о-о-о, это не самое отвратительное. Этим она показывает, что у нее ко мне — никакого уважения. А меня нужно уважать, Бэтси! Вот ты — ты меня уважаешь. И Пингвин уважает. И даже этот гондон Нигма — он тоже не лезет туда, куда хочу залезть я. И как думаешь, сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем все решат, что раз какая-то размалеванная девка может мне перечить, то и у остальных получится?

— Хреново, — кратко отозвался Брюс.

— Да не хреново это! — Джокер замахал руками. — Это жесть как отстойно!

— Да тобой быть хреново, — поправил Брюс.

— С чего бы это?

— Так довести бывшую…

— Я сейчас тебя доведу!

Брюс скептически покачал головой — и Джокер от этого словно весь поник. Затянулся, щелчком отбросил окурок в мусорный бак — и тот тут же вспыхнул ярким пламенем.

— И это… — уточнил Брюс.

— Да нет там никого, — устало ответил Джокер. — Это запасной план. На случай, если ты раскусишь основной план и не придешь. Как в прошлый раз, когда я грабил банк, а ты отвлекся на эту мелкую!..

— Я пришел спасать Робина, — возразил Брюс. Да уж, неловко тогда вышло. С одной стороны, это действительно могло считаться предательством их прочных вражеских отношений. С другой — а что ему еще оставалось делать?

— Ага, как же, — кисло произнес Джокер. — Ну потрепали бы пацана маленько, и что? Справился бы. Вон в тиндере для врагов вполне себе зависает, и ничего, жив до сих пор.

Брюс прищурился: этого он о Дэмиене не знал.

— Ссылку на профиль кинешь?

— Забей, он его удалил после того, как облажался.

Брюс хмыкнул и сделал себе мысленную пометку: поговорить с Дэмиеном о вреде легкомысленных знакомств в такого рода приложениях. Подумать только, его мальчик влез в такую помойку? Да там же только самые отчаявшиеся и самые невостребованные сидят.

— Не расстраивайся, — попытался утешить он Джокера. Вышло неуклюже, и все-таки. — Я же потом пришел к тебе — вызволять Робина.

— Ну да, неплохо было.

Брюс усмехнулся: неплохо — не то слово. Отлично они тогда встретились: и подрались, и злость сорвали, и даже потрахаться успели. Вне обычного расписания, конечно, но этим ему и нравился Джокер — невозможностью спланировать все заранее.

Он только надеялся, что Дэмиен успел закрыть глаза — или хотя бы отключиться — до того, как драка начала перерастать в прелюдию к сексу.

— Так вот, Бэтси. О чем я говорил?

Брюс попытался вспомнить, на чем Джокер остановился — до того, как совсем скис. Кажется…

— О том, что Харли Квинн тебя не уважает, — напомнил он.

— Вот же… Из твоих уст это звучит еще ужаснее, чем из моих, — Джокер страдальчески поморщился. — Да, и это для меня — несколько проблематично.

— Насколько?

— Тебе правду или полуправду?

— Давай уж как есть, — вздохнул Брюс.

— Это пиздец как проблематично, — признался Джокер. — Парни из Легиона Смерти уже начали разводить болтовню о том, чтобы пригласить ее к себе. А у нас сугубо мужской клуб по злодейским интересам, и я, слышишь, Бэтси, я устанавливаю в нем правила. И главное правило — никакой Харли Квинн. И то, что вразрез этому уже начали вести разговоры…

— Хреново.

Джокер потер глаз — плакал, что ли?

— Только ты меня понимаешь, Бэтси, — растроганно проговорил он.

— А тебя вообще возможно понимать? — удивился Брюс.

— Ну и нафига портить такой момент? — резко вспылил Джокер. — Я вообще имел в виду другое.

— Что конкретно?

— Не важно. Ладно, к делу. Ты должен упечь Квинн в Аркхэм.

— Должен?

— Пожалуйста? Помоги мне, Бэтси, а я в долгу не останусь.

— Но я же твой враг, а не ее.

— Ой, да ладно! Разок можно пойти на измену с согласия другой стороны. Тем более, ты же притворишься, совсем чуть-чуть. Сыграешь свою роль в великолепном спектакле, который я придумал.

Брюс вздохнул и потер переносицу.

— Каждый раз, когда ты начинаешь так говорить, я попадаю в какую-то полную задницу.

— Для разнообразия я могу попасть в задницу, — тут же оживился Джокер. — Давно пора, между прочим!

— Нет.

— Что «нет»?

— Я всегда буду сверху, как и прописано во вражеском договоре.

— Ты его читал? — удивился Джокер.

— Я его составлял, если ты не знал.

— Вот же ж… — протянул Джокер. Достал новую сигарету, но за зажигалкой не потянулся — вместо это прикурил от огня в мусорном баке.

Пламя подсветило его лицо, и теперь стало видно, что под глазами у него залегли темные круги.

— Короче, — продолжил Джокер. — Ты убираешь Квинн, и все снова становится охуенно. Ты, я, нам никто не мешает, и мой авторитет вне опасности. Как тебе такое, Бэтси?

— Я не хочу лезть в ваши отношения…

— Нет никаких отношений! — взорвался Джокер, не дав даже толком договорить. — Я! Ее! Бросил!

— …но, возможно, готов помочь.

— Правда?

— А когда я врал?

Джокер широко улыбнулся.

— Мой ненавистный Бэ-э-этси, — протянул он — и совершенно неожиданно кинулся на шею. Брюс моргнул и осторожно похлопал его по спине. — Всегда знал, что на тебя можно положиться! А теперь — слушай, что я придумал.

Брюс кивнул и все-таки не удержался — обнял Джокера.

В конце концов, всегда лучше держать врага в руках.

***

— Ну… — Харли закинула ноги на кофейный столик и щелкнула пультом. — Уж на этот-то раз о нас скажут что-то классное в новостях.

— Мы ограбили детский дом, — напомнил Глиноликий. — Не уверен, что это классно.

— Да в этом вся соль! Только самые отмороженные пойдут обижать бедных сироток!

Плющ вздохнула: наблюдать за этим цирком — да еще и участвовать в нем — с каждым днем становилось все тяжелее. Но не могла же она бросить горячо любимую… подругу? Нет, конечно. Тем более, той порой очень нужен был глас разума.

Свой собственный у Харли давно сломался. Или умер. Или сломался и умер одновременно, черт его знает. Поэтому приходилось хоть как-то его заменять.

— Плющик, не вздыхай! — протянула Харли и похлопала по дивану рядом с собой. — Садись, как раз криминальная хроника начинается.

Ну, что еще оставалось?

Плющ опустилась рядом и осторожно, пока Харли была слишком занята происходящим на экране, забрала пульт из ее рук. Они, конечно, могли позволить себе новый телевизор, но один Харли сегодня уже разбила — а второй раз за день идти в магазин электроники за другим было уже, по меньшей мере, странно, а по большей — стыдно.

Криминальная хроника подходила к концу, а про них все еще не сказали ни слова.

До взрыва оставалось три… две… одна…

— Да какого хуя! — заорала Харли и попыталась кинуть в экран отсутствующий пульт. Когда разбить телек не вышло, она вскочила и заметалась по залу. — Нет, блядь, вы посмотрите только! Они даже про Воздушного Змея, который тупо облил кофе официанта, сказали, а про нас — нет! Это же было круто! И этот детский дом собирался грабить Джокер, а значит, оно того стоило! Ну какого же…

— Значит, все опять из-за бывшего? — проницательно уточнила Плющ — и выхватила у Харли из рук тарелку. — Ты же сказала…

— Да забила я на него, забила. Но я же должна стать круче! Показать этому обмудку, что я и без него чего-то стою.

— Но ты стоишь. Я это вижу. Мы это видим. Зачем доказывать?

— Вы — одно! — и еще одну тарелку пришлось выхватить. — А остальные-то не видят! Как же…

— Тебя это бесит, — устало закончила Плющ. По телевизору пошли помехи — неужели сломался просто так, сам по себе? Удивительно.

Но затем на экране появился Джокер.

— Дерьмо, — резюмировала Плющ.

— Вот же сукин сын! — выдохнула Харли.

Глиноликий опасливо отошел за диван. Король Акул выглянул из кухни — сегодня была его очередь готовить — и, покачав головой, быстро исчез за дверью. Только Психо все так же спокойно оставался в кресле — лишь хрустнул заранее приготовленным попкорном из ведерка.

— Дорогая Пудинг, — начал Джокер с экрана, и — как ни странно — он говорил серьезно. Слишком серьезно для самого себя. — Это обращение для тебя. Я знаю, в последнее время — с того момента, как я тебя бросил — мы постоянно встаем друг у друга на пути. Уверен, тебя это бесит так же, как и меня. Предлагаю заключить пакт о перемирии. Но, естественно, снова встречаться с тобой я не буду. Оставайся сильной и независимой разведенкой, если тебе так нравится. И, прежде чем ты разобьешь очередной телевизор Ядовитого Плюща, предлагаю встретиться сегодня в полночь у центрального банка. Приходи с командой. Будет жарко. И ты выкусишь, сучка!

— Вот же гондон!

Харли с прыжка пнула телевизор, и тот слетел с подставки. И разбился — с громким дребезгом. Плющ попыталась перехватить ее за руку, но Харли уже было не остановить.

— Сраный сученыш! — выкрикнула она, громя остатки телевизора в мелкое крошево. — Вот же резинка штопаная! Да я ему покажу, что он и пальца на моей ноге не стоит!

— Здравый подход, — одобрила Плющ — и на всякий случай уточнила: — Это же значит, что ты не отреагируешь на провокацию и не пойдешь туда?

— Конечно, — ответила Харли. — Конечно пойду!

Плющ прижала ладонь к лицу.

Впрочем, не то чтобы она не догадывалась, что так Харли и ответит.

***

Брюс наблюдал с крыши: по словам Джокера, все должно было пройти мирно, но его «мирно» обычно выходило за рамки привычного значения этого слова. Лучше уж быть готовым — на всякий случай.

Кто знает, чем все закончится.

У входа в банк, игнорируя полицейское оцепление, караулили клоуны. Сам Джокер курил, сидя на статуе льва, и то и дело поглядывал на крышу. Заметил? Или ждал появления?

Черт его разберет.

Копы не вмешивались — и с этим даже не пришлось особо стараться. Попадать Джокеру под горячую руку они не любили, да и никто, по сути, не любил. Кроме, наверное, самого Брюса, но и тут можно было поспорить, кто под чью руку обычно попадал.

Харли Квинн с бандой появились через минуту после полуночи. Сама Харли гордо вышагивала, закинув биту за плечо; рядом шла Ядовитый Плющ, настойчиво что-то ей говорившая. Жаль, жучки еще не улавливали звук. Было бы интересно послушать.

Глиноликий за ними ожесточенно потирал затылок — и чувствовал себя, похоже, крайне неуютно. Король Акул уткнулся в смартфон, будто все это его совсем не интересовало, а Психо, скрестив руки на груди, то и дело зыркал на окруживших банк копов. Разношерстная команда — и как только уживались вместе.

— В последний раз прошу тебя, Харли, — донесся наконец голос Плюща. — Давай не будем в это лезть, а? Лучше вернемся домой, включим кулинарный сериал по Нетфликсу…

— Я же разбила телек.

— Так я заказала новый.

— И что, прямо после полуночи обещали доставить?

— Заберем самовывозом.

— Так они же не круглосуточные.

— Заберем самовывозом из закрытого магазина. Тебе же нравятся ограбления? Вот и ограбим электронику, проведем время с пользой.

— Плющик, — вздохнула Харли. — Ну подумай сама — какое же это ограбление, если ты за телек уже заплатила?

— Понарошку?

— Ну я тебе что, ребенок, понарошку магазины грабить?

— Иногда мне кажется, что да. Ну вот нахрена тебе с бывшим встречаться? Он же опять тебя доведет.

— А тебе нахрена встречаться с Воздушным змеепридурком? Он же и тебя, и себя на посмешище выставляет.

Плющ внизу едва не споткнулась.

— Ты в курсе?

— Ну конечно в курсе, он же всем растрепал, что ты наконец-то признала себя его девушкой. Придурок какой-то.

— Джокер тоже придурок.

— И вот поэтому я и пришла сюда. Надрать тебе задницу, Пудинг! Привет.

Джокер соскочил со льва и подошел ближе. Выудил из-за спины фокус-палочку с цветами и протянул ее Харли.

— Привет, Пудинг. Как поживаешь?

— Охуенно, — Харли выдернула палочку из его рук. — Это мне, что ли?

— По старой памяти, Пудинг.

— Это так мило, Пудинг. И что, в чем подвох?

— Какой подвох?

— Там взрывчатка? Яд? — Харли с интересом повертела палочку в руках. — Может, электрошок? Или я вдохну запах искусственных цветов и превращусь в тыкву?

— Какая из тебя тыква, ты же Пудинг. Никакого подвоха. Просто вежливость.

— Пиздишь.

— Когда я тебя…

— Всегда.

— Ну, в этот раз точно нет.

— Харли, — протянула Плющ и подергала ее за руку. — Ну ты же видишь, что тут что-то не так. Отдай ему эту хрень и пойдем домой.

— Да, Пудинг, — ядовито улыбнулся Джокер. — Слушай подругу. Тебе же обязательно надо кого-то слушаться, так пусть она тебе меня заменит. Иди, иди домой.

— И не подумаю! — вспыхнула Харли и выдернула локоть. — Чего тебе надо, обмудок?

— Как грубо…

— Могу еще грубее. Чего надо?

— Как я уже говорил, — задумчиво произнес Джокер, — я хочу перемирия. Я больше не буду мешать тебе, ты — мне. И я даже готов согласиться, когда твою кандидатуру выдвинут в члены Легиона Смерти, хотя, фактически, ты не можешь являться членом, потому что этого самого члена у тебя нет. Но это лишь формальность, можем сделать исключение для тебя.

— Подожди, что? Меня рассматривают?

— Да, Пудинг, да. Если ты больше не будешь перехватывать мои преступления и мешать мне.

— Класс!

— То есть, ты согласна?

— Нет, — громким шепотом подсказала Плющ.

— Да! — кивнула Харли.

— Тогда пожмем друг другу…

— А тут в чем прикол?

— … руки, как и полагается при заключении перемирия.

Джокер протянул Харли руку, и Брюс прищурился. Сейчас он незаметно должен будет прицепить ей на одежду бэтжучок — и сделать еще один ход.

— Харли-и-и-и… — протянула Плющ.

— Ладно, договорились, придурок.

— Договорились, сучка, — Джокер растянул губы в улыбке, и, как только ее ладонь коснулась его, притянул ее к себе.

Крепко обнял и…

— Ты, блядь, козел, куда ей в трусы лезешь!

Голос Плюща почти оглушил Брюса, и он едва не упал с крыши, пытаясь получше разглядеть то, что происходило внизу.

— Да ради бога, тупое ты растение, что я там за все время у нее в трусах не видел?

— Убери руки от ее задницы!

— Да, Пудинг, убери руки от моей задницы!

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Джокер почти сразу отстранился и поднял ладони вверх. — Всего лишь привычка. Прости, Пудинг. Иногда я просто по тебе скучаю.

— Пиздишь, — четко ответил Психо.

— Приукрашиваю, — хохотнул Джокер. — Ладно, неудачники. На прощание скажу вам вот что: завтра в секретной лаборатории Уэйн Зайн выпустят новое экологическое оружие. Мне оно нахер не сдалось, так что дарю его вам. Грабьте, развлекайтесь, а потом идите снова гладить сорок котов сильной и независимой Харли Квинн.

Пора было сворачиваться. Джокер выполнил ту часть плана, которая зависела от него. Теперь — дело за Уэйн Зайн и самим Брюсом.

Но что-то подсказывало ему, что гладко все не пройдет.

***

— Итак, — начала Харли и вывела на проектор план здания, — в Уэйн Зайн три супер-секретных лаборатории. Король Акул — спасибо! — взломал корпоративный аккаунт одного из уборщиков, и доступа у того не было только в одну из них. Значит, это та, что нам нужна.

Плющ прищурилась, глядя на подсвеченную на стене комнату, и поинтересовалась:

— Тебе не кажется, что это ловушка?

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. Слишком просто получилось все узнать. Ну и сама подумай: стал бы Джокер отказываться от экологического оружия?

— Стал бы.

— С чего такая уверенность?

Харли покрутила пульт на пальце и торжественно объявила:

— Этот придурок — зоошиза.

— Чего? — удивился Король Акул.

— Того. Он часть украденного отсылал в экологические фонды и ни разу при мне не прикончил зверушку.

— А с растениями у него что? — прищурилась Плющ.

— Не очень, — честно призналась Харли. — Цветы в горшках ни разу не дарил.

— А я уже испугалась, — выдохнула Плющ. — Хорошо. Я с ним, по крайней мере, не в одной лодке. И все-таки…

— Да не, херня дело, — Харли махнула рукой. Села рядом с Плющом и сжала ее ладони в своих. — Плющик, но правда же, это отличный подарок к перемирию! Ему такое действительно нахер не сдалось, а мы… мы устроим феерию из этого дела, и тогда Легион Смерти наконец-то разжопится нам на членство клуба! И подумай сама — это оружие надо тщательно спрятать. Что будет с Фредом, если его вдруг используют?

— Ой, блядь! — подал голос из горшка Фред. — Харли дело говорит, Плющ! А вдруг в Уэйн Зайн решат его протестировать? Мы ж тут все сдохнем нахер. А я еще совсем молодой, и у меня вот-вот новый цветок распустится.

— Не решат, — твердо ответила Плющ. — Уэйн Зайн — они же Уэйновские. Они, ну, типа, честные.

— А зачем им тогда разрабатывать экологическое оружие? — спросила Харли. — Знаешь, они наверняка собираются использовать его против тебя. А я не могу допустить, чтобы кто-то даже думал о том, чтобы обидеть мою подругу. Так что решено. Мы ограбим Уэйн Зайн и заберем экологическое оружие. И уничтожим!

— Только не здесь, — поспешно попросила Плющ. — А то получится еще хуже, чем с климатической установкой.

— Ладно, ладно. 

Харли вновь вскочила и опять переключила слайды. Повернулась к Глиноликому и ткнула в него пальцем:

— План такой: Глиноликий отвлечет охрану…

— Да! — бодро отозвался тот. — Я продумал свою роль! Я Педро Родригез — уборщик, нелегал из Пуэрто-Рико. Завтра будет мой первый рабочий день, и десятый — вне отчего дома. Я устал от переезда, ужасно боюсь, что меня депортируют, поэтому я очень скромный и тихий, стараюсь никому не попадаться на глаза. Но здесь, в Уэйн Зайн, такая сложная для меня высокотехнологичная система, и я никак не могу найти тряпку для мытья полов. Я в отчаянии — ведь это мой первый рабочий день, и если я не помою полы до трех ночи, меня уволят, а может, и депортируют! Поэтому мне придется стать чуточку более заметным и спросить у охраны, где же находятся тряпки.

— Да-да-да, — Харли замахала руками. — Отличная идея и предыстория, давайте дальше. Король Акул — ты взломаешь все электронные замки по дороге к лаборатории.

— Окей.

— Психо — с тебя «взломать» тех охранников, которые попадутся нам по дороге.

— Без проблем.

— И под конец — мы с Плющиком достанем экологическое оружие. И все смоемся.

Харли широко улыбнулась и оглядела команду — но энтузиазма на их лицах почему-то не увидела.

— Ну вы чего? — попыталась подбодрить она. — Это же ограбление века! После такого нас точно заметят и признают самыми крутыми злодеями!

— Ты так каждый раз говоришь, — скучающе ответил Психо и хрустнул печеньем.

— В этот раз точно так будет!

— И так ты тоже каждый раз говоришь, — подал голос Король Акул.

— Ребят, вы чего-то чересчур скептичны.

— Да потому что, — Плющ встала и махнула рукой в сторону компьютера, — все это шито белыми нитками. Нас пытаются подставить, Харли, это понятно всем! Кроме тебя.

— Ну вот и хорошо, что пытаются, — мечтательно ответила Харли, — а мы надерем им задницы и выйдем сухими из воды. Более того — еще и с экологическим оружием.

Может, конечно, команда в это дело и не верила, но она сама — вполне. И знала, что на свою банду может положиться.

А значит, и оружие, и членство в Легионе Смерти считай, что уже у них в руках.

***

Жучок показывал, что Харли Квинн приближалась к лаборатории. Для ее команды все должно было пройти легко: всю охрану с их пути Брюс отозвал и отключил все защитные установки.

Джокер беспокойно ходил по лаборатории.

— Ну что? Где они? — в очередной раз спросил он.

— Движутся по коридору W-26, — ответил Брюс.

— Попроще объясни?

— Через пять минут будут.

— Ну чего они так долго возятся, — раздосадовано выдохнул Джокер. — Вот же дилетанты ебучие! Если бы я это дело проворачивал…

— Ты и так это дело проворачиваешь, — ровно заметил Брюс.

— Я имею в виду, с другой стороны действа, Бэтси. Я бы, конечно, не купился на такую чушь, но это же я! И ведь здорово я ей мозги запудрил? Скажи?

— Да.

— А ты умеешь делать комплименты, Бэтси. Ненавижу тебя за это.

— Взаимно.

Джокер замолчал, в очередной раз обошел лабораторию по кругу.

— Ну что? Где они?

Брюс раздраженно вздохнул:

— Ты этот вопрос уже пятнадцатый раз задаешь.

— Я нетерпеливый.

— Особенно в постели, — хмыкнул Брюс.

— Я слышу скепсис в твоем голосе, Бэтси, — а вот в голосе Джокера слышалась многообещающая угроза. — Тебе не нравятся мои пылкость и страстность?

— Нравятся.

— А вот теперь я слышу отчетливое «но…».

Брюс вздохнул и повернулся к нему.

— Иногда мне хочется чего-то понежнее, — признался он. — Долго, медленно и с обстановкой. С вдумчивыми поцелуями. Изучением друг друга.

— Враг врага, — поправил Джокер.

— Ты понял, что я имел в виду.

— Разумеется, Бэтси, — Джокер шагнул к нему ближе — и широко улыбнулся. — Я обдумаю твое предложение. А ты поможешь мне принять верное решение?

— В смысле?

— В прямом. Поцелуй меня уже, все равно эти дилетанты еще полчаса ползти сюда будут.

Прежде чем Джокер обхватил Брюса руками за шею, тот успел кинуть еще один взгляд на бэт-карту: и правда, Харли Квинн застряла рядом с очередной закрытой дверью. Хорошо бы на подольше — потому что сейчас, похоже, Джокер был в настроении на это «медленно и с обстановкой», а не как обычно.

И, когда они начали целоваться, Брюс понял, что действительно оказался прав.

***

Осталась последняя дверь, и Харли пихнула Плющ локтем. Сейчас — их выход, и чем быстрее они заберут оружие, тем лучше.

По правде, Харли начинала верить, что Плющ была права — слишком легко все удавалось. Может, конечно, им просто везло. Может, в Уэйн Зайн и не ждали, что кто-то решится их ограбить. А может, ее команда успела прокачаться за время совместной работы.

От этой мысли Харли смахнула с глаз слезу умиления.

— Почти готово, — ответил Король Акул, возившийся с замком.

Плющ рядом едва слышно вздохнула. Обняла Харли за талию, и под ними в мгновение ока вырос огромный цветок — и теперь они обе сидели на нем, словно королевы. Харли похлопала мясистый лист — на удивление мягкий и удобный.

— Ну что? — спросила она весело. — Надерем всем задницы и захватим эту эко-хрень?

— Хорошо, — обреченно кивнула Плющ.

— Открыл! — отозвался Король Акул.

Они вплыли в зал на цветке, и первое, на что Харли обратила внимание, вызвало у нее приступ ярости.

В лаборатории ничего не было.

Буквально ничего.

Она. Была. Пустой.

— Джокер! — с яростью воскликнула она, но Плющ тут же зажала ей рот. И махнула рукой вниз.

А внизу…

— Подожди… — прошептала Харли, — так Бэтмен что, не ебет летучих мышей?

— Нет, — так же тихо ответила Плющ.

— Подожди, он что, ебет Джокера?!

Да, пиджак — единственная деталь одежды, которую не спрятал широкий плащ Бэтмена, — был определенно его. И белая рука, сжавшаяся на бэтлопатке — тоже его. И стонал он тоже довольно похоже на Джокера.

Что за…

— Пойдем, — тихо ответила Плющ, — не будем мешать.

— Подожди-и-и-и-и-и, — протянула Харли. — Это же как гей-порно, только вживую! Блин, класс, а я и не думала. Я думала, Бэтмен и правда по летучим мышам, а он, оказывается, по клоунам… Зато! Ха! Это Джокер ебет летучих мышей!

— Скорее, летучая мышь ебет его, — скептично ответила Плющ.

— Да без разницы, можно перефразировать: трахается с летучими мышами.

— Чего, кто там с кем трахается? — раздался позади голос Психо.

— Не смотри! — в унисон зашипели Харли и Плющ.

— Поче… Блядь! Мои глаза!

Казалось бы, уж этот вопль точно должен был привлечь внимание Бэтмена и Джокера — но те все еще были слишком заняты друг другом. И плевать им было на то, что происходило вокруг.

— Пойдем, — настойчиво повторила Плющ, — пусть развлекаются. Давно пора.

— Что значит «давно пора»? Я же с ним встречалась! — возмутилась Харли.

— Ну, зато теперь ты видишь, что он тебя никогда не любил. Как я и говорила.

— Ты еще скажи, что он Бэтмена любит.

— Ну… — протянула Плющ. — А ты сама не видишь?

Харли вновь кинула на них взгляд: Джокер в этот момент обхватил Бэтмена за шею. Душить собрался?

Нет, по ходу, обнимал.

— Вижу, — вздохнула Харли. — Ладно, и правда, пусть развлекаются. Только…

Она ухмыльнулась и достала из кармана смартфон.

— Харли, нет!

— Харли, да! — весело отозвалась Харли и щелкнула затвором.

Может, эко-оружие у них украсть и не получилось, зато информационное — очень даже.

Потому что ни Джокер, ни Бэтмен не захотят, чтобы их вражеские потрахушки обнародовали.

А значит членство Легиона Смерти у нее в руках.

А уж как оно получено — ограблениями или шантажом — уже не важно.


End file.
